Gemini and Roxie vs Hogwarts
by ViralsNerd
Summary: The first in the Gemini and Roxie fanfiction series. They never expected a4th year like this. Boy drama. Fr Friend drama. And the Dark Lord calling. J Join Gemini and Roxanne in their attempt to get through 4th year.


p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-709b-f760-557a-d3cde527990c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I board the Hogwarts Express with a bored expression on my face. This year is the Triwizard Tournament and it's held at my school. I am a Slytherin but nobody notices me. Good thing they don't because I hate humans. Yeah, I am a half witch half demon hybrid. My hair is part of my witch half and my red eyes are part of my demon half. When angry my eyes turn into slits and the shade of red gets darker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Like every other half witches I go to Hogwarts but I also have a 26ft wingspan that is red with black tips. I don't have devil horns or tail; thank god for that but I don't need a wand to do magic. Sadly, I am in 4/spanspan style="font-size: 16.4304px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: super; background-color: transparent;"th/spanspan style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" year with the stupid golden trio and Malfoy's gang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I also don't wear any robes because my wings get restricted and it hurts too much. I look across the compartment to see my best and only friend Roxanne but I call her Roxy the Foxy but sometimes only Roxie. She has auburn hair and plain brown eyes. She gives me a huge smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"We chat for a while then the train stops. Together we walk out and we head towards Hogwarts. To my surprise we are sitting with Ron and Draco. Draco is sitting across from me and Ron is sitting across from Roxie. Both Ron and Draco stare at me in confusion. I look at Roxie and she gives me a small smile. I give one back and we arrive at Hogwarts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I jump out and Roxie tries but instead stumbles into Ron. Hey, this reminds me of first year. I laugh and Roxie rushes to myside and drags me away. We arrive inside and I realize that everyone now sees me. Joy. Please note sarcasm. Roxie and I walk side by side to the Slytherin table. As we pass the Hufflepuff table they sneer at her and the same goes for the Ravenclaw table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I growl at them and they all look away. I smirk in victory as I sit down and Roxie sits down next to me. Three days go by and now I am standing behind Roxie as she and Ron flirt with each other. I pretend to gag when Snape walks by. He narrows his eyes at the Slytherin bandanna that is tied around my neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Are you a Slytherin?" This catches Ron's, Roxie's and a passing Draco's attention. I sneer back in the same tone as him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yes, I believe this bandanna makes that pretty clear Greasy Hair." Roxie snickers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Then why, pray tell, are you friends with a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw mix?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Maybe, pray tell, we have been friends since our first year ya over grown bat."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Just because you're in my house doesn't mean that I can't give you detention."/span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-709b-f760-557a-d3cde527990c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 27.384px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""And just because I am in your house doesn't mean that I have to go to detention ya great prune. I have better things to do like taking over the world and when I do…(evil laugh)…you won't be alive to see it. Come Roxie, I need a nice long…walk to clear my head." /span/p 


End file.
